


Savor the Night

by Kimooia



Category: EXO
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, F/M, Fluff, Smut, Spanking, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 21:22:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18881521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimooia/pseuds/Kimooia
Summary: A young innocent girl who fancies her handsome professor is no extraordinary tale. But she is a nymph deep inside and Mr. Oh is like no other professor you have ever witnessed.He has captivated her scholar in every way possible, and so the physical translation of this devotion will mesmerize you to its finish.





	Savor the Night

**Author's Note:**

> This story is written through eight month of my life. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. I hope to expand this story into a series.

Finding myself at this site at this very door, was something I had both dreaded and anticipated for so long. For the last time that I had put myself in this same situation, I promised to never repeat myself, yet deep inside I knew I would eventually end up doing the foolish thing again.

“You got to be kidding me? You knew once you made it here, there would be no turning back, not this time.” Somehow I felt constrained to let my intuition take over. Yet I couldn’t bring myself to knock at this- at this damned door!

“This can’t be it. It can’t be so immaturely done.” I was having a silent argument with myself. “But then he never thought you as immature.” I snapped at myself, as I went through a great number of memories and emotions in a hurried pace.

“As I have remarked before; I value your subjective writing. It’s a joy seeing the world through your eyes.” He said, looking down at the piece of paper, as his face reflected more and more of the paper he was reading. I had always admired how reserved he was, this had made his infrequent praises even more precious for me. By saying that, he had once again made me feel anything but immature.

Suddenly I was kicked back to reality with the crackle sounds coming from the other side of the door. It sounded like a chair being adjusted. That was the last trigger, knowing that he was there, in his chair; behind this door, just meters away from me. I couldn’t resist the thought, I raised my arm and knocked three times. The first knock was barely audible but they got louder one after the other.

There was a moment of silence and then was the sound of someone clearing their throat. “Come in” said a deep muffled voice. With shaky fingers I searched for the door handle and with the use of my two hands I opened the door into the room.

I witnessed blurry images as I Immediately turned around to close the door, without my hands leaving the door handle. I did all that just to get enough time to think about what I would say, the moment I stop moving.

It was a cramped, small, rectangular room. The attempts of keeping it tidy and stylish with furniture could be seen; a notable dark brown, hand carved, wooden library, packed with literary books was against the wall on my right, and a comfy mahogany leather sofa with beadwork cushions by the door. A small persian rug was on the wooden floor in the middle of the room.

Of course I had visited this room before, but never this late after class schedules. The office was now very dark, at the far end of it was a desk, that on it was the only source of light in the room. There, behind it I saw a silhouette of a man.

I felt as my palms and face started to heat up. “The overwhelming feelings I catch every time I lay eyes on this man.” I thought. “Good afternoon” I decided to say, after I had closed the door and turned to face the room again. “Good afternoon” said a voice coming from where the desk was, then there was a pause. I was too caught up, to detect the meaning behind either the words or the silence. “Turn on the switch, if you will?” the familiar voice continued, The familiar voice I often heard in my imaginary scenarios, where I was courageous enough to make him say the things I wanted to hear so badly.

Then I was dumbfounded looking for where the switch was. “Next to the door.” I heard. As the room lit up I got a better vision of it, but him I couldn’t look at. I paced deeper into the room. I couldn’t really see him due to the daze, I was experiencing.

With every step I heated up and I couldn’t bare the silence, anymore. “I don’t have any writings for you tonight.” My most promising words had came out of my mouth. I hadn’t even tried to be polite and ask if I had interrupted him. I heard a faint “Oh” and “It’s okay”. I sensed a pause. “I was just looking at your class’ papers” said the voice.

After he ignored the past awkwardness, I finally found the courage to look over at him and actually see him. I saw that he had stopped working, not busying himself with the pile of papers on the desk. He looked confident. Damn that sexy frown on his face. I felt that I could faint from the pressure.

“Can I open this window, it’s rather warm.” I asked trying to cover the anxiety in my voice and succeeded, but my hot flushed face must have gave me away. “Sure, go on. I must’ve forgotten to open the windows since I get used to the air in here.” He answered trying to break the ice a little. “No surprise, I’ve seen how you can get so tied up in your work” I said automatically wanting to keep the conversation going but that was it. He just smiled and here we go, silence again.

I opened the window near the desk and let the late night summer breeze into the room. Now that I was cooling down, I started absorbing what I had missed due to the pressure. Him.

He was turning in his chair to position himself opposite me as I was now leaning against the wall. That was a nice caring gesture. I had interrupted him late at night and he wasn’t mad at all. “See, you’re here in front of him and it’s not that bad.” I had become more relaxed.

Slowly I started to see it all again; black piercing eyes slightly alarmed probably at my sudden entrance, hooded eyelids, long straight black lashes, dark sharp eyebrows with him frowning at the moment making them stand out even more, his oh-so-perfectly-shaped small mouth, pink pouty lips, his neck and its visible veins above his white collar.

My eyes continued their journey around this hell of a man. Landing lower than his neck I noticed the fabric of his white shirt stretching on his broad shoulders and around his chest. It was like the shirt was asking me to rip it off of his chest. He frowned, surely because of my nonstop stare, and his jaw had tensed making his bottom lip biased to one side. This always made his pout irrationally irresistible.

“No I’m not here to watch. Do it.” I surprised myself by starting to pace closer to him, looking him in the eyes wanting him to read me so he knew what I was all about, but he was lost. Now I was close enough.

I knew I should’ve worn my cute short skirt for a task like this, but walking from my apartment to here this late at night with a skirt was a big risk. Instead I put my right palm on the desk and lean a bit forward to make sure he has a view of my cleavage from the neck of my camisole. “Maybe that’ll help” I thought to myself.

“This new hair suits you” he says out of nowhere, making my heart skip a beat. “You always keep it tidy and away from your face, but this looks good on you.” He continued with a lower voice, leaning against the back of his chair with his one hand resting on the desk. “Thank you.” I said quietly.

I had to stop myself from looking away, Instead I reached for his hand on the desk near mine and brushed the back of it gently. His eyes were on where I had just touched him, but he took his hand back, away and rested it on his thigh. He did all of that in a slow pace but the impact it had on me was huge.

I had zoned out, all I could hear was the ringing sound in my ears or was it just the singing of crickets outside the open window? I was staring down at the surface of the desk. This was too much to take in. I wanted to run away.

“You alright?” He asked while his eyes were on my face. It was too late to act cool. I surly looked as disappointed as a little kid who dropped her ice cream on the floor before getting the chance to taste it. “Agh, I got caught up hearing the crickets sing.” I said spontaneously, then tried to believe what I actually said.

“Really? You like them singing?” He asked with a genuine smile. “Very. I love the sense of laziness they give away.” I said, trying to speak my embarrassment off. I had relaxed a little after seeing his kind expression. “So, he wasn’t mad at me when he took his hand away? but if not, what was it, really?” My thoughts went on.

“Hmm, What do you mean by sense of laziness?” I saw his smile broadening. “Am I amusing to you Mr. Oh?” I said playfully. “You always amuse me” he said with a cute smile. “And I’m not scared of asking questions, so please do explain what you mean by this laziness. I’d like to hear about it.” He continued looking a little more serious than before, really meaning what he said.

Oh, I always amuse him? That’s news to me. I hugged myself with glee.

-“Have you ever had one of those lazy summer afternoons when everyone else is asleep and you are listening to the sounds outside your window?” His eyes were fixed on me, as he waited a moment and nodded in my response.

“This sound reminds me of those times, when I had nothing to do except read a book or waste time.” I continued He let out a sigh, “You have your own approach to things.” And smiled a little smile at me. “Yeah” I said unable to suppress my grin. “Mostly romantic approaches.” I added.

With that said I moved around the desk so that now, I was leaning my bottom against the front edge of it. He had to turn his chair back, facing his desk. With our legs just brushed past each other, we were closer than ever. “It’s one in the morning.” He said without glancing at the clock. “You are in my office alone with me. How would you explain this with your special approach?” He said this with a neutral tone but hell his gaze was intense... and hot.

“Well, stop mocking my ‘approach’ already and use your imagination as well.” I answered, too coyly for my own sake. “My imagination.” He lowered his voice, and slowly rose from his chair, towering over my head.

I looked up at him to meet his piercing eyes and immediately regretted it. “Look at me.” He ordered, his voice just louder than a whisper. I obeyed. His cute small mouth was very distracting this closed up. He looked like as he was about to say something.

There was this moment that I knew he was going deny the present electricity, but no. I wasn’t gonna let my only chance to feel him, slip away. He was too close not to touch.

Suddenly the urge took over me. I raised my hand but he grabbed it gracefully in mid-air. “Do you realize-“ he asked unsure and unable to finish his question. “Mr. Oh, I do.” I tried to reassure him that I hadn’t forgotten the fact that he is still my professor.

“We shouldn’t.” He said, his usual certainty not present. I said nothing. Gazing into his eyes, I grasped his palm slowly and defeated his hold on my wrist. Now our fingers were locked in each other. My heart was racing as my free hand traveled up his arm.

Ugh. The feel of his firm arms. Victoriously, I reached his shoulder and then his neck. He put his free hand on the desk to keep his balance, with the other guided my hand, over his head and behind his neck.

He leaned against me, still towering over me, forcing me backwards then freed my hand, leaving my both hands on the back of his neck, placed his own hand parallel to the other, on the desk behind me. He peered into my eyes one last time, his eyes dark and hooded, searching for reassurance.

All of my sense were numb but for touch. The touch of his soft lips on mine. They felt like the first gulp of water on a hot sweaty day. His lips made my restlessness shrink into nothing. He broke away too soon, to search my eyes again.

The sight of him this close, left me with gratitude blossoming in my heart. His hands weren’t even touching me and yet I was at his mercy. My upper body tilted back, I was under him, under his gaze. I was grabbing on his neck, where I had been itching to touch for so long. I pulled a little on the back of his neck and then again our lips found each other.

His mouth was wet and with just the right amount of warmness to trigger my senses. My hands were now gliding to the sides of his face, feeling every bit of skin, soft cheeks and lush silky hair. I was fighting the urge to bite him. He was gentle and I didn’t want to ruin his pace. But I failed as I started pressing his small pink bottom lip between my teeth and pulling on it gently so I could feel the fullness of his lips, every way that I could get it.

Suddenly he distanced his mouth from mine and I let go of his lips, “If you keep this up, I’m gonna get us both in trouble.” He warned, his voice husky and low. The tingle the concept of “in trouble with him” sent straight to my groin, made me chuckle and smile into his neck.

“I’ll even sign up for trouble if you’re there too.” I flirted. “Do you have any idea what you’re getting yourself into?” He said seductively, his voice raspy. -“Something sweet, like yourself.” I whispered in his ear, as I began to nibble on his ear. -“Sweet? I can’t promise that.” He said hoarsely. -“Then. I. Have. No. Idea.” I whispered between every featherlike kiss I was planting on the side of his neck.

“You show me.” I stopped at the end of the trail of kisses and looked up to find his eyes closed. His body hadn’t moved at all since he put his hands on the desk. “Show me.” I repeated myself this time more seriously.

He opened his eyes at my words and gave me a promising look. “You asked for it.” Warning me, louder than his earlier words, he put his palms under my bums and lifted me up. I threw my legs around his waist to keep myself attached to him. I was hurdled in his embrace, every bit of firm muscle flexing around me.

After a moment of my face hovering over his, I kissed him passionately, freeing every bit of stress I had felt during my passed hours around him. He had caused me to suffer so much and only him could end my suffering.

I sensed us moving away from the desk as every second of this kiss passed. His wet lips, skillful mouth, then the warm muscles of his tongue exploring my mouth bit by bit. It was divine. He was so careful with me in his embrace.

The fact that he managed to heave me, carry me and kiss me without a single mistake made me love it in his arms. Just as I thought I was turned on enough, my back came in contact with the wall.

I was not to get enough of his kisses, they had pinned me to the wall. We had found a pace, our tongues moved in sync with each other easing it for me to get the most out of him. His hands were still on my bums and now with his lower body he was delicately pushing me against his palms. I was throbbing crazy down there.

“Like this throbbing, flashing neon sign down here isn’t saying; fuck me, already” I imagined my clitoris silently objecting to his acts of making it needier. It made me laugh inwardly.

“Again.” My mouth said, breaking the contact with his. He thrusted his crotch against where I was filled with want, this time harder and for longer. His stiff length felt like as it was pushing through the layers of clothing and into me. My body arched against the wall. “Again.” I repeated breathier and dirtier this time, asking him to ease my uneasiness.

Teasingly he thrusted taking his time, not half as hard as last time. I let out a moan. “Please.” I begged. “Please, what?” “Sehun. Please, Sehun.” The right answer rewarded me with another long hard thrust, making my breath catch in my throat. He thrusted one more time, quick and hard. I pushed back against his movement then he muffled my moan with his mouth. I had lost all focus on kissing him.

“Don’t you think I’m gonna let you come this easy, don’t you ever think that.” He said while he peered into my eyes, taking a wayward strand of my hair behind my ear, putting an end to my time enjoying myself. “Then, what?” I pouted. “Let’s get you naked, first.”

He put me down and my tank top was gone. Then I was stepping out of my jeans, kicking them out of sight into the shadows. Soon after, my fingers were unbuttoning his shirt. I held my breath as every bit of his chest revealed itself. He helped me take the shirt off by giving his shoulders a sexy twirl.

Such a glorious sight, he was. The well defined muscles of his chest and arms, the clean cuts on his abdomen, his long lean limbs, his happy trail and his throbbing veins showing me towards the bulge at his groin. As a result of the satisfying sight, I was tempted to take control.

I put my hand on his chest and pushed him back till he hit the chair. “Sit” I tried my best to sound loud and domineering. He adjusted the chair and sunk down into it as I kept pushing him. Without a moment of hesitation I got down on my knees in front of him.

My hands crawled up the fabric of his pants. Finally they got inside his waistband. Pulling on the waistband restlessly. I was fumbling with his belt, too distracted by his bare chest. He smirked knowingly. “For a girl as naughty as you, you get distracted easily.”

“As naughty as me?” I thought to myself. My inner thighs were itching. Seeing as I was taking too long, he took control and undid his belt in a second. He flexed his hips out of the chair and aided me to drag his pants off of him. Oh boy, was that hip flex hot.

My my, Mr. Oh in his underwear with the definition of his huge cock under it. I leaned forward and kissed him just below his navel. As my hands creeped along his thighs pushing them open. I felt his gentle touch against my cheek, endearing that I clang to it for some seconds. Then I kissed my way down and freed his length from the fabric, with my hands.

His pink cock jointed to the white angelic skin of his abdomen was so inviting. Before I planted a kiss onto his tip, I glanced up to meet his dark eyes staring at me. I had to lick him from the base of his manhood to the tip, several times to get him moist. His hands would take and keep my hair out of the way. During when I took frequent peeks, I could see him breathe slowly through his slack mouth.

Now that he was slippery enough I took him fully into my mouth. He voiced the sensation with a deep groan. I felt it down there, between my legs. It encouraged me to make the suction even harder. I started to bob my head up and down as I worked my hand at his base.

His breathing had changed it was shallower and louder than before. I let him hit the back of my throat as I sucked harder than before. The most erotic groan came out of his mouth and there was a harder tug on my hair I went deeper but then I gagged. My mouth left him with a pop and I gave a snort.

I looked up to find Mr. Oh flashing me a sexy smile. “Naughty girl” he grabbed on my chin as he said it. He pulled me up, closer and sat me onto his lap. He kissed me again, long and passionate. One second his hands were roaming my back claiming me his, then they were in my hair and then on my face with his thumb brushing my jaw. His loud breathing, his now sloppy manner of kissing and his shameless tongue told me how much he desired me right at that moment. He was so turned on.

His hands slid down onto my butt, he squeezed my butt cheeks, an then smacked me on my back. I yelped in his arms trying to keep the kiss going. He then, rubbed were he had hit and hit again. I yelped again. “You naughty girl.” I couldn’t take it any longer. “I want you” I said between his kisses. “I want you inside me.” I pushed down against his dick that was sticking out of his briefs.

He stopped kissing me, looking disarmed. “Don’t you wanna see how wet I am for you? Don’t you wanna fuck me?” I teased him as I bit my lip lustfully. “Yes.” He managed to say while breathing heavily. “My wet pussy is yours to fuck. Sehun, It needs your cock inside it.” I kept up the teasing as I touched my womanhood.

I rubbed on my clitoris and leaned back on his lap. His hold on my back grew tenser to keep me balanced. “Though I wanted those lips around my clit, just get your cock in there already.” I said biting my lip. “That would make it to easy for you.” He joined his fingers on my clitoris. My eyes fluttered closed as he ran his digits along my wet slit, teased my opening and everywhere they touched. He slid two fingers in, just stretching my opening.

Ugh, that first stretch sure felt sinful. “I want the easy way then.” I moaned again. He said nothing but his fingers found my front wall and stretched it, pushing on it, exploring it with circular moves and I was certainly moaning.

Leaned back against his one hand with his other hand inside me, tears were pooling in my eyes as the ticklish sensation appeared and disappeared without any warning.

He looking me in the eyes as he joined another finger, explored and stretched my front wall. I was breathing heavily through my half open mouth and my breath kept catching in my throat. Suddenly his fingers left my body.

Quickly I found out why; he stuck his four digits in at once. My moan sounded more like a shout . Then he circulated his middle finger on my front wall deep inside me. Ugh, the sensation, the tears running down my face and his intense gaze. He continued his sweet torture until I could take no more. “Sehun, please.” I pleaded.

He eyed my begging expression and slowly took his digits out of me. He scrambled a condom out of the drawer. I took the package “Sehun I want you fully naked when you fuck me.” I ordered breathlessly as I ripped the foil open. “Yes ma’am.” He gave a playful smile.

I managed to put the condom on and get the briefs off of him. I positioned his cock under me and sank down on it with one hand grasping his shoulder. “Ughh” I moaned in pleasure. His cock felt amazing stretching me so wide, it was taking me apart.

Then our gaze were tied together. He stood still to make sure I had adjusted to his thickness then started thrusting. His hips went up and down and I did my best to double up the sensation by slowly bouncing on him.

I kept staring into his dark disarming eyes. The frown on his forehead, the lines on his face, his cute little pout, his forward chin and his now sweaty bulky chest were making me even needier. Before I knew it we had found a steady rhythm and the chair was creaking loudly in protest to it.

“Sehun, Sehun.” I kept whispering his name like a mantra. Ugh that cock inside me pushing against my front wall was divine. I was bouncing up and down on him holding his head nearly between my breasts. “That’s right. You know my name, baby.” He said as softly as he could while breathing hard.

“Ugh, I love your cock.” I cried out of my breath. “It’s so hard inside me.” I continued moaning. “You like talking dirty, don’t you?” He thrusted into me harder. I whined in response. He thrusted once more. “Answer my question.” He said his voice hoarse. “I do.” I said breathlessly. “I like talking dirty to you.”

“You like to talk dirty when I fuck you up like this?” He said hoarsely thrusting up my guts. “I do.” I whined as he kept beating me against himself by his grasp on my hips. “I do, what?” “Sehun, I do Sehun.” I cried out.

“My good girl.” He slowed down a bit and kissed me passionately. Our violent movements died so did the wild creaking of the chair.

“Pretty sure, they heard us.” I managed to mumble between the kisses. “And the chair.” “You think I let them hear my baby girl like this?” He said seriously. “No one’s here, only us.” He continued reassuringly.

“What if I’m a bad girl, what if I’m so loud that the neighbors hear me.” I whispered as I gyrated my hips very slowly, with him still inside me. He was stunned for a moment. “This little girl wants to get punished.” His lips cracked into a playful smile as he brushed his fingers against my cheeks.

Suddenly he smacked my ass and I yelped. “Answer.” “Yes.” I cried. “Punish me” I gulped. “for being loud.” He got out of the chair hoisting me up, his stiff penis suddenly leaving my body. He laid my back on the table and the papers.

“The papers.” I warned gasping from the rapid change. “Fuck those, I’m only grading you on my desk, tonight .” He growled. He gave two rolls to his body and ended it with a hard thrust between my legs. His tip hit my sex which made my breath catch.

“On your stomach, now.” He ordered with his hot voice. I rolled around, my legs hanging down from the desk. He brushed his fingers against my back from nape to bottom, it sent shimmers through my spine. He leaned and held his front flushed against my back, then went down and kissed the small of my back. I chuckled in response to the slight tickle.

As he started kissing my nape a hard smack landed on my right butt cheek. I yelped. “It’s not the time for giggling.” Another hard smack landed on my bottom, then another on my other butt cheek. And again. And again.

“You remember that day when I saw you on the campus?” He said, between my loud moans. I started thinking. I always endeared our encounters outside the class. I felt as things could just magically fall into place as we weren’t tied to our titles of student and teacher. There were so many incidents like that and he wasn’t being specific.

A hard stinging smack brought me out of my thoughts. “Answer.” “I don’t know, which one.” I half shouted half moaned, my back was stinging I was sure it was a light shade of pink, by the time. He smacked me again, this time between the back of my thighs, I cried out in response. “Wrong answer.” He said with a loud husky voice.

“That rainy day and you had forgotten your umbrella.” He continued. Oh, that I remembered I was quite pleased with myself after he offered me his umbrella that day. So I nodded. He smacked me one more time. “Answer.”

“Yes, I remember.” I shouted. “Shhh, easy.” he shushed me. “What were you wearing that day?” “I don’t remember, really.” I was already screwing my eyes closed because I knew there was going to be another slap. So was I right.

It was starting to really sting, I cried out. “Well try to.” He said harshly. “I don’t know, help me remember, please.” I pleaded. He leaned in and started whispering in my ear, with not even a pinch of shame. “Remember I offered you my umbrella, you didn’t take it. You said you’d rather get wet. Tell me; what were you wearing?” He said as he licked my ear shamelessly, I shivered and let out a high pitched moan out of frustration.

“You wanted to be wet, here you are, all wet for me.” He slid he finger between my legs, ran it along the expanse of my womanhood to feel my wetness, I was a moaning mess. His fingers were easing my need and I moved my hips to match it’s movement. He held his hand in front of my face.

“See how wet you got.” He put his digits on my lips and I automatically licked them, he stuck his fingers in my mouth and I sucked on it, hard distracting myself from my stinging backside. Quickly after he smacked me with his other hand. “Answer me, what were you wearing?”

“Sehun, please.” I screamed then tried my best to remember and give him the right answer. “I- I was wearing a white shirt and- and my long skirt.” I moaned in answer.

“Good girl.” He gave my butt cheeks a rub that soothed the remains of the stings. The game he was playing, the pain and my neediness were overwhelming.

I was confused why he had brought up that memory of our encounter. He answered my unspoken question.

“That white shirt of yours-“ he said as he reached and teased my clit from my back side. “All soaked up, sticking to your body-“ he continued, his voice soft, then he inserted two fingers inside me. “Nipples hard, poking out under the thin fabric of your bra.” He started teasing, circling his fingers on that part deep inside me. I was panting. “Your skirt sticking to your ass and legs.” He said through gritted teeth then slid another finger in. I whimpered, it was too much to take in. “Your hair all wet. You looked straight out of my fantasies. No one had gotten me that needy.” He was moving his fingers so fast my eyes had watered. “And. I. Could. Not. Have. You.” He thrusted his finger in and out of me with each word.

I was half moaning half sobbing from pleasure. “What shall I do to a bad girl like you?” “Sehun.” I moaned his beautiful name. “Just make me come.” I continued, out of breath. He bent down and started licking my ear. “My dirty girl don’t you know how much fun I want to have with you tonight?” He whispered while he took his fingers out of me.

He started moving along my spine, kissing every bit. I could feel the coldness of the wooden desk under my front and the shivers his deep exhales sent along my back. He was aware of how the vibration of his breathing affected me.

“That hot bastard.” I thought to myself. When he reached my bottom, he gave each butt cheek a kiss and went down to kiss the insides of my both thighs. I could feel his nose against my sex. He took a deep breath, taking in my scent. “Ahh, do you know how divine you smell, my sweet girl?” He said. I gave a both pleased and embarrassed whimper.

Suddenly he started licking along the whole length of my sex. The muscles of his tongue, its texture, movement and his warm saliva felt so right against my womanhood. He kept adjusting my folds with his grip inside my thighs and then he started licking my clitoris rapidly. I couldn’t feel the desk underneath me anymore I couldn’t tell the feelings apart. Where was he licking or was it his tongue, his lips or his fingers? Everything was happening so fast, I was all sensation and I just wanted my release.

Suddenly there was a whole new sensation; his tongue against my hole, back there. That I could tell apart. “He eats ass.” I told to myself ridiculously, but what came out of my mouth were only moans. He was sticking his tongue up my butt forcefully. Oh and was its softness against my hole so pleasurable.

Then it was once again blurry; his tongue poking my opening, inside it, on my folds, my clit, ass, everywhere. My sense of self was vague as pleasure was vivid . “Please let me come” I cried. “Let me, Sehun.” I continued in frustration.

Suddenly it started to fade. “On your back.” He snapped. I rolled around right away. He slammed into me without any warning, and I was out of this earthly life. I voiced this luscious shock with high pitched whines, but I couldn’t even hear myself.

After I adjusted to his heavenly girth, he slowly started moving, trying to stimulate everywhere along the way. As I I tried to put my legs around him he took my ankles and stretched my legs out. I felt him teasing my depths and in response to that, my eyes watered.

He was so patient. He teased me so slowly. Oh this man and his self-restrain! I let out a whimper every five seconds, as the erotic senses repeated themselves circling deep into my core.

“Sehun, oh please, Sehun.” I sobbed, as I was gripping on the edges of the desk. He was speeding up his act, shallower harder, faster. My legs were now around his hips and his fingers were digging into the flesh of my waist as he pound into me harder. I started clinging on to his arms, to be able to take his pounding, I was holding my neck up so I could look at him.

As I focused on his thrusts I reached for his sweaty chest, his shoulders and then tried to pull him down. He slowed down a bit as I pulled him in for a kiss. A long messy kiss. We were still moving violently and our lips would not align. I was needy for his feel for his lips.

“Sehun.” I whispered against his mouth. “Baby.” He whispered back. “I wanna come so bad.” I bit my lips as I propped myself on one arm and used my other hand to rub my clitoris. He kissed me again and then quickened his pace.

Heavenly, that’s how it felt. His body as near, his now sweaty face in front of mine, his eyes and hands on me, his girth and length pleasuring me, and in the end my own hand rubbing my swollen clitoris.

“Daddy loves to see you like this.” He said, his voice hot as he watched me rub myself. “Yes.” I moaned. “Oh yes daddy, fuck your little babygirl. As if he couldn’t take my naughtiness, he reached for me and tilted my chin up with his hand.

I was in disbelief. I couldn’t believe that Mr. Oh was groaning because of pounding me, on his desk next to my classmates’ papers. I couldn’t believe that he was calling me baby.

Just as I thought I was so far from my climax because of the excitement and overthinking, it hit me, hard. So hard, so unexpected. I whined, loud and long. Suddenly Sehun bent down and held his chest flush against my breasts. He thrusted harder and shallower I circled my one arm around him and moaned into his neck as I came over and over and over again.

As he was fucking me through my orgasm, I felt his abdomen and body tightening on top of me. His thrusts became slower and deeper. He groaned loudly. I pulled on his neck and kissed his mouth. Then grabbed on his round ass with my other hand and felt his pelvis moving forward sharp and forcefully as I came under his weight.

The sounds he made, inside me, on top of me, because of me, were divine. His climax was as beautiful as himself. We continued the kiss until we both came back down, out of breath.

Suddenly he lifted my back off the desk and up into his arms. He carried me to the sofa by the door to lay me there, my head rested in the crook of his neck along the way. I felt the cool leather against my hot skin, as he laid next to me.

“God knows how many times have I fantasized us on this sofa.” I mumbled, smiling. “Well, are you happy now?” He smiled back.” I chuckled in response, and hid my face in his chest.

Sehun started to stroke my hair and my back. I audibly nuzzled into his chest hair, his intoxicating aroma filled my head. I looked up to see his face, as I brushed my hand along his vast chest. His slight frown was present and he was staring into my eyes, I ran my eyes against his soft squishy cheeks, his pouty lips and small mouth.

“I wanna kiss all over your face.” I said as pecked his cheek. This was all too good to be true. “But I’m too tired.” I continued “Sleep my baby girl. Sleep.” Sehun said and squeezed me tighter into his embrace.


End file.
